Promise Me
by skygoldsworthy
Summary: Clare noticed his stare lingering on her body, "What are you looking at?" She giggled. Eli sucked in his breath, "You." Her laugh brightened his day. "What's so special about me?"


Clare lay in the newly cut grass staring at the sun that was soon to set. It smelled like summer. Her favorite season. She could smell the mixture of grass and charcoal, hear the children's laughter, and see the ice cream truck making its way down her street.

"Aren't we looking comfortable this fine evening," Eli joked while lying down beside her. He examined her; her silky hair, the way it framed her face perfectly, her eyes sparkling more than ever, her skin glowing in the pink sky and she was wearing a blue summer dress which didn't do her eyes justice. Clare noticed his stare lingering on her body, "What are you looking at?" She giggled. Eli sucked in his breath, "You." Her laugh brightened his day. "What's so special about me?" She scrunched up her nose confused. He loved when she was confused and did that. She said it was a bad habit she needed to get rid of, but he loved it anyways. "Well…" Eli started.

Clare held in her breath, she was never the patient kind of person. She always had to be somewhere, do homework, go to school, run a church charity event. The list went on and on. While Eli on the other hand was the type of person who liked to just sit back and enjoy the ride of what we call "life".

Clare was expecting Eli to say something like; "You have good taste in dresses." "Everything," Eli smiled, "You're perfect in every single way." Clare laughed, "I am so _not_ perfect! Far from it actually."

Eli shook his head, "To me…you're perfect. The way your hair falls, your eyes shine… how your hair always smells like roses. I even love it when you dance to your favorite song when you think I'm not looking," he said, referring to earlier in the week when they had spent time together at the deserted church. They both lied on the hood of Morty with their eyes closed, listening to the peaceful atmosphere with the radio playing in the background. Her favorite song came on and she couldn't help but turn it up and dance… thinking Eli's eyes remained shut.

"You saw that?" She blushed. "I saw it and I thought it was extremely…cute," Eli stared into Clare's eyes. She saw he was very sincere. How did she get this lucky? "Well…you're perfect in every single way too," She poked his chest.

Eli arched his eyebrow, "Oh really?" He asked slyly. She nodded her head, "Mhmm, I love when your hair tickles your cartilage piercing and you brush it away with an annoyed look on your face every time or how when you're writing or editing and you turn into Mr. serious," she laughed then paused, took a deep breath and then continued, "I especially love the fact that I—I can cry with you and you'll hold me in your arms and won't let go until I've calmed down. I can list so many things off the top of my head right now, but I'd rather do something else."

Clare took Eli's hand in hers. Eli searched Clare's eyes for a clue about what she meant. She then began to lean in and he followed. Their lips grazed the others and she bit down on his lower lip. He loved when she did that, intense but not too intense. He decided to deepen the kiss asking for entrance. She gladly obliged and let him explore her mouth. They both pulled away at the same time and rested their foreheads against the others. "I love you," Eli whispered. A single tear slid down Clare's cheek, "I love you too," she kissed his cheek.

"Promise me something?" She asked. "Anything," he rubbed his thumb against the palm of her hand. "Promise me that, you'll always love me…" another tear slid down her delicate face. He wiped it away with the pad of this thumb. "Until the day I die."

Clare laughed at this, "Jeez Eli, we're not getting married!"

"Yet!" Eli laughed while grabbing Clare and tickling her sides. The sprinklers in Clare's backyard began to shoot water out of the nozzles and soaked both Eli and Clare. Clare shot up from her spot on the grass and spun around in circles. "What the heck are you doing!" Eli asked.

"Living a little!" Clare cried. She then grabbed Eli's wrists and pulled him into the 'sprinkler mania'. Eli took a break and watched Clare as she continued to spin around, her wet hair was clinging to her face, water droplets fell from her nose, and she couldn't look any more beautiful. "What are you staring at?" Clare shouted from 15 ft. away.

"You," Eli whispered.


End file.
